Techno Games 2001/Day 3
Day 3 was the third of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 7th March 2001 and served as the third episode for the second series of Techno Games. Events Battery Sprint Where's My Watch vs The Racing Stag vs The Slaughterer vs Bodge Job All robots cross the starting line with ease, with all except Bodge Job, who was ahead, neck and neck. However, Bodge Job ends up turning and impacting the side wall, allowing The Racing Stag to take the lead while both The Slaughterer and Where's My Watch were side by side in second. Bodge Job ends up bouncing off of the side wall and walking backwards while The Slaughterer loses all mobility. The Racing Stag stormed ahead of its only competition in Where's My Watch, who soon ends up toppling onto its side. With no competition left, The Racing Stag finished the race easily. Winner: The Racing Stag Hungarian Horntail Dragon vs Junior vs Newton Seal vs In A Rush Immediately both Junior and Hungarian Horntail Dragon shot out of the starting line while In A Rush was crawling through and Newton Seal failed to move. Hungarian Horntail Dragon sped away a step ahead of Junior who was closing the gap, In A Rush on the other hand kept walking off its track and had to be corrected every time. As Hungarian Horntail Dragon came close to the finish line, it ended up walking to to the side rail getting stuck in a shocking twist, allowing Junior to get ahead. Although Hungarian Horntail Dragon was placed back on the track, it failed to move, allowing In A Rush to move beyond it. Despite In A Rush speeding ahead, Junior managed to finish the race in first and In A Rush coming in a close second. Winner: Junior Micromouse Dim Dim started off well, gaining lots of speed, but due to it's flywheel, it was forced to manoeuvre across the maze through a long route around the maze, hitting multiple corners. It was no where near the centre in the time that Millennium Bug did. However, it sped across the maze gaining a relatively quick time of 51 seconds. Dot Dot used a much smaller device to track the wall instead of the large and cumbersome flywheel of Dim and it showed during its performance by speeding across the maze, quicker than Dim. However, it was no faster than Millennium Bug due to the longer route but it performed well in good pace and managed to finish at a time of 38.15 seconds. Rocketry During this Rocketry run, the conditions were snowy and very windy. The run was done in two Heats, one of three and the other of four. Eggspress Eggspress was first to go in its Heat and failed to launch, a wire that would have triggered the launch fell out prematurely and the rocket did not launch. Exoskell Exoskell fired off immediately and spiralled into the sky and off course. The parachute did not deploy and the rocket came smashing back to Earth with heavy impact, causing the rocket to break. The egg itself was scrambled. Scrambler Scrambler shot off into the air and was in the sky for a long period of time before detaching itself and deploying the parachute. The capsule slowly drifted back down but was carried by the wind which blew the capsule slightly. The capsule did land down safely and the egg was intact. Half Life Half Life shot into the air but ended up flying behind the launchpads. It eventually split apart with the parachute holding the capsule but the wind caused the capsule to spin wildly in the air and forced it back down quickly. Despite this the egg was perfectly intact. Shellshocked At first Shellshocked jolted as it was launched as if it were stuck but this only delayed the inevitable launch into the air. Shellshocked flew high into the air and split apart with the parachute holding the capsule but similarly to Half Life, Little Red Booster and Hen Grenade before it, the wind caused the capsule to spin wildly in the air. It landed and the egg was intact. Techno Warrior Techno Warrior roared through the air and disappeared through the misty clouds. The rocket had ended up flying behind the launchpads. Techno Warrior was in the air for a long time but did not deploy a parachute and came crashing back down heavily. Surprisingly the egg had survived the crash landing. The time was so good that it won the bronze medal. Eggstravanganza Eggstravanganza shot up into the air and once again it was lost in the misty clouds. It had deployed the parachute but the rocket had spiralled downwards at fast speeds and landed heavily. Despite this, the egg was still intact. Gymnastics Andromeda Andromeda's performance was extremely slow after it initially failed to start. After a while Andromeda managed to get moving, spinning around rapidly and slowly turning side to side with assistance from the team using a pole. In the end, Andromeda only scored 10.5 as its score. Vertigo Vertigo, like with Andromeda, started off slow but managed to get up to speed. Vertigo didn't move other than spin on spot with other decorations spinning to give some more character. Once again, the performance wasn't too impressive and the robot only scored 10.5. MacPaulus MacPaulus hardly moved but it managed to perform impressively by dancing to a equally Scottish tune. MacPaulus's artistic interpretation and technical made it far superior to its opponents allowing MacPaulus to win this match with a score of 12.0. Shot Putt Curves The current Cycling champion Curves had entered (upon being converted) as a catapult for this Shot Putt. The way Curves worked was to spin in a vertical flywheel fashion at high speeds, which is what it did, before letting go. In the first attempt, it managed to throw the ball incredibly far and broke the World Record with 8.72 metres. With challenge from Alpha One Zero Tango, Curves team were determined to break the record again in an all or nothing second throw. The second throw did not go according to plan as the spinner let go of the ball too early, causing it to hit the roof of the cage and land only 0.03 metres away. Alpha One Zero Tango The firefighter representative in Alpha One Zero Tango, had managed to perform even more impressive than Curves in its first attempt. Alpha One Zero Tango used a "ladder" which was a front hinged flipper to throw the ball. The ball went flying and landed relatively close to where Curves landed, gaining a distance of 9.40 metres breaking the World Record. Once again for the second attempt, Alpha One Zero Tango used a "ladder" which was a front hinged flipper to throw the ball. The ball went flying and managed to get close to its previous attempt's location. This time it broke the World Record again with 0.06 extra metres added. Gold Fusion For its first attempt, Gold Fusion had utilised a similar function to Alpha One Zero Tango using a front hinged flipper to throw the ball. The ball gained a distance of 4.87 metres, nowhere as good as Curves or Alpha One Zero Tango. Gold Fusion's second attempt was very much consistent with the first attempt. The flipper flipped the ball across at a better distance of 5.55 metres. Category:2001 Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with Micromouse Category:Episodes with Rocketry Category:Episodes with Shot Putt Category:Episodes with Gymnastics